Forum:Home Wiki Goals
What goals would you like to see listed as this wiki's on the Home Wiki:Community Portal? In the past, we've had goals for creating a certain number of pages, attracting contributors, developing a certain number of pages beyond a stub. We've also had a project to meet the requirements to be featured. At this point, March 2011, all the old goals have been met. What should some of our next goals be? (Suggest we keep in mind the criteria for SMART goals. That is, a goal should be :s'pecific -- not vague like "something will happen", but answering questions like ''who will make something happen, what will happen, how, when will things be done to reach the goal, where, why. :'m'easurable -- don't just say more articles, say how many more :'a'ttainable -- given that our contributors are all volunteers, and we have other activities, our goals should be within our control, but don't make them too easy -- what would be the challenge there? :-) :'r'ealistic -- overlaps with attainable, I think, but according to some explanations, it's not only attainable, but something you want, sometimes stands for 'r'elevant instead :'t'ime bound -- (sometimes stands for 't'imely or 't'angible; when will the goal be met?) -- CocoaZen 12:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Please make your suggestions, discuss and improve the suggestions below: ; Improve the spring cleaning so it can be featured starting April 2011. This has already been discussed and started informally. The goal could be adjusted to improving some related articles too, like spring maintenance checklist. -- CocoaZen 12:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Discussion: Sure thing, I'm most certainly sure we'll be able to get everything done by then. -- DoctorStrange (talk) 11:39, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Made the featured article on April 6th, 2011. -- CocoaZen 02:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- ; Reduce the percentage of stub articles to under 40% by May 2011. Again, we've been working on this informally, and it's come down from over 45% to under 43% in the past couple of months. It could also be a longer-term goal with a more aggressive percentage. What do you think? -- CocoaZen 12:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Discussion: We've done it before and we can do it again! It is a most certainable goal that can be reached! -- DoctorStrange (talk) 11:39, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for not helping out lately, have been really busy lately. But I'll keep on continue working on the stubs from now to get the stubs down. -- DoctorStrange (talk) 19:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :missed. still about 42%. keep trying. -- CocoaZen 02:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Didn't quite make within May either, but on June 1st, we made it! Under 40% of the articles are still stubs. Let's see if we can keep it that way. Robin 05:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- ; Add more than 20 new, "how to" articles with helpful hints about how to do things around your home before 2012. The title of the article does not need to include the phrase "how to", but it needs to belong in the how to category. Anything from household hints for removing stains to building a garage or making the home safer. -- CocoaZen 12:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Discussion: Yup, we'll be able to do it! -- DoctorStrange (talk) 11:39, March 17, 2011 (UTC)